I've Got Your Back
by Sasa42
Summary: Tony and Ziva are in Berlin. They have just caught Yaniv Bodner, who so abruptly ended their emotional dance. The next flight for D.C. isnt for another 24 hours. Will they ever get to finish their dance? Could Tony be the one Ziva's father was referring to all those years ago? Someone who deserves her love? Please review! Any feedback appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

They had Bodner in custody. Not the one they expected, but nevertheless, the night was a success. Tony and Ziva went back to their hotel for the night, to await the first flight back to DC.

Neither minded sharing a hotel room much. They were accustomed to it from previous travels. Although it was still not without its awkward moments, the two had to admit it was nice to have company for the night, even in a separate bed. They had shared many hotel rooms on undercover missions, always having to appear as commonplace as possible. Usually they were a married couple on their honeymoon, or a new couple in love seeing the world together for the first time. It was so easy, the way they moved together through all their assignments. So effortless, the way they laughed, hugged, held each others hands and hung on each word the other said. So effortless, in fact, that their own team had questioned in previous assignments how much of it was pretend and how much was reality.

But behind closed doors, they returned to their usual selves. Ziva, coughing, trying to hide the way her breath caught in her throat when Tony looked at her in a certain way or the way he patted the bed and invited her to lay beside him. Tony pretending his heart didn't skip a beat when she accepted the offer and lay there staring at him. Always avoiding the effect the other had on them and chopping it up to a great, old fashioned partnership. But after the events of the night, and what may possibly be the best 'acting' they had ever done, neither could deny that the spark that bounced so freely between them, was real.

Ziva was on the phone with Gibbs updating him on their flight back. When she ended the call, she realized there was a light music playing. Tony stood in front of her with his hand extended and said, "You know, in our line of work, one rarely ever finishes a dance, don't you find that frustrating, Z"? Ziva's mind went back to the moment when Tony told her to act like she was just with him, and she thought about her fathers words to her, that someone, someday would deserve her love. She thought abut all Tony had done for her and all they had been through together, and knew in that moment, with this one small gesture, that Tony did deserve it. She was unsure, however, of whether he returned it. For some reason, this night had some hint of finality in it, and Ziva wasn't going to be the one to let the moment pass them by. So she took his hand, nodded her head and said, " I do believe Bond would be disappointed, we better not leave it there". Tony smiled at her attempted movie reference and brought up the oh-so-common elephant in the room."Ziva, I know this is strange for us, considering there's no one watching us, but I truly did want to finish our dance. I keep thinking about the look you had on your face when you were pretending that I was the only person in the room you even noticed. " Ziva flashed a dazzling, shy ,smile at him as they began to move. They looked into each others eyes for a long moment. Neither spoke or realized how close they had leaned to the other until just before their lips touched. "Tony, you were the only person in the room to me" Ziva whispered. And then it began. Their lips touched ever so slightly in a sweet, perfect kiss.

Although they had kissed many times years before, nothing could've prepared them for the overwhelming, intense emotion that this kiss brought on. Tony was mesmerized by the softness of her lips. Perhaps the softest, most sensual lips he had ever kissed. No, definitely. Ziva wasn't prepared for the strong, full feel of Tony's lips against hers. She felt safe, secure, protected and loved. They continued this way, dancing, holding each other and placing small kisses on the lips and face of the other until Tony could bear it no longer. He kissed Ziva with more passion than he had ever placed in a kiss before.

As the kiss deepened, an intense hunger burned itself through their bodies. Ziva felt it, starting in her fingers and spreading throughout her body. She reached her arms around Tony's neck and moved her fingers along his ears, neck and face. Tony reluctantly broke off the kiss and began hungrily kissing Ziva's neck, as he listened to her soft moans encouraging him to continue. He lost himself in her smell, the taste of her sweet skin and the fire burning through him for this woman. Ziva ran her fingers through his hair, down his back and shoulders all the while thinking "Closer, I want him closer to me". Even though he was impossibly close already. His lips and tongue felt like flames igniting a fierce desire in her.

Zivas voice is what brought Tony back to reality. "Tony. Tony, we need to stop". "Can we, Ziva"? Tony asked. "Look, Tony, I'm not saying I want to, I just think we need to talk before this gets out of hand. I don't want this to be a Berlin fling. Tony, I Tony, I don't know how to say this-." Her stuttering was cut off by a light kiss on her lips, "Ziva, I love you. I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I was made to love you. Now that we've opened up this part of us, how can it just be a Berlin fling"? "Oh, Tony, I've loved you for so long. Just tonight, when we were dancing, I knew I had to tell you soon." Ziva placed a kiss on Tony's cheek and smiled her shy smile again. This melted Tony's heart completely.

"Come lay down with me, Z. It's been a long day and you need some rest", Tony said as he went and turned off their dancing music coming from his cell phone. Ziva had to admit that, although she is not one to cuddle, by any means, she was entranced, and could not wait to feel Tony's body laying close to hers, arms around her. So, she followed him over to the bed. "Let's get you comfortable, Z." Tony began very slowly and sensually unbuttoning the soft navy blue material of Ziva's dress. He guided it down her body slowly, careful only to touch her in the least sexual way possible. His hands brushing only against her shoulder, arms, and legs while removing the garment. This revealed her beautiful sky blue lace cami and matching panties. Tony thought he would faint from the sight of the overwhelming, impossible beauty standing before him. "Ziva, I've never seen anything more beautiful in all my life." Ziva locked eyes with him and touched his shoulders. "Let's get you comfortable too, Tony", she said completely breathless.

She could not help the racing, pounding beats of her heart as she watched Tony undress her. His eyes looked so sexy. The rough texture of his hands had an incredible effect on her, he was so masculine, so strong. Yet his hands were carefully avoiding her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Teasing her, she thought. Ziva carefully unfastened his belt, sending a wave of desire through him as her soft fingers touched his waist. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and guided them to the floor. She raised up and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Painfully slow in fact. She just wanted to feel his skin. Ziva pushed the white button down off Tony's back and raised his undershirt off over his head. She couldn't help but run her hands down his strong, muscular, very bare chest. Tony was now wearing a dark colored pair of boxers and nothing else. Tony just stared at her, enchanted by the twinkle of desire in her eyes. Watching her marvel over him. "Let's go to bed, my Ziva" Tony whispered. Ziva nodded, not knowing what to expect

.

The two loved each other, that was a given. They always had. Even before they became best friends and confidants. But Ziva couldn't shake the feeling that if they were to make love here, tonight, when they got back home it would just be a distant memory. Something that happened between them in a foreign, romantic city. Just as she was about to voice this concern the second time, Tony took her hands in his started to speak. "Z, as bad as I want you, right now, I want to do this the right way. You know, back at home, in a memorable place. A place we will spend our days and nights together. I just-" Ziva's lips cut him off. She pulled back and said, "Oh, Tony, you don't have to say any more. I feel the same. Thank you for being so wonderful." Tony touched her face and the couple stared into each others eyes for a long moment. Then they leaned in again, a silent force gently but passionately pulling them together. When their lips met this time, it was like fireworks. No, like a cool breeze on a summers day. A walk on the beach with bare feet. The perfect heaven on earth. Tony deepened their kiss and Ziva's hands were all over his chest, his back, even holding on to his hair for dear life. Tony's hands went just under the bottom of her lace cami to feel the perfect, smooth skin of her stomach. Things were getting heated, so Tony finally pulled away, kissing her forehead and laid down on the bed, pulling her by her hand with him. Ziva lay on her side, facing Tony as their arms and legs intertwined into an impossibly comforting, loving position. "I love you, David," Tony said quietly. "I love you too, DiNozzo."

They drifted to sleep wrapped around each other. Both confident that they were loved, and that no matter what the future may bring, someone had their back.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter took a totally different direction than I originally intended. I thought it was important to know the thoughts Tony and Ziva were having after their admission of love. In the next few chapters, I will be throwing them back into their daily routines to see how they adjust! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Enjoy!

Ziva woke with a start in the middle of the night. Something had startled her, and she felt as though she didn't know where she was. The weight of Tonys arm around her brought her back to reality. She was now lying with her back to him, his face nestled close to the back of her neck. She glanced at the clock. 3:30 am. She would need to wake up in less than 3 hours. It dawned on her that this was the best sleep she had gotten since her fathers death. She knew Tony was responsible for that. Altough she is not the fearful kind, she has been constantly looking over her shoulder, feeling like someone was watching her for months. Sleeping beside Tony, she was able to breath easy, and sleep deeply. She carefully removed Tony's arm from around her and turned to face him. He looked so youthful in his sleep and Ziva's was happy to have this moment to watch him without being caught doing so.

She stared at his perfect face and started thinking about the relationship they had shared over the years. She thought about Paris, how they had shared a bed,each telling the team that they took the couch. She smiled when she remembered the photo he said was his favorite. The undercover mission that allowed them to play house for a few days and gave them an excuse to touch each other in ways otherwise forbidden. Tony, rescuing her from Somalia. He said he couldn't live without her. The situation with Ari. The way he had her back, even when she was in the wrong. The nights spent watching movies together at her apartment, so long ago. She wondered why they allowed the job and circumstances to drive them apart. They could've been happy together long ago if either of them had been less stubborn. Somehow, though, Ziva knew the timing wouldn't have been right, and their friendship would probably be ruined now if they had tried before. Now, they knew each other so well. They were comfortable and confident in their friendship. This made her think of something else her father had told her a few years after he and her mother had split up. That the deepest, purest love is rooted in friendship. Staring at Tony and watching his chest rise and fall with each breath, she knew exactly what her father meant. She had truly fallen in love with her best friend.

Ziva smiled brightly to herself at the realization, and let out a small giggle. This was so unlike her. She kissed Tony's forehead and decided to go back to sleep. Tony roused slightly at the touch and opened his eyes. He gave a brief smile, kissed her lips quickly, and pulled her close. Within minutes, Ziva was again sleep restfully.

Tony had purposely set the alarm for half an hour before they actually needed to get up. He wanted to spend some time with Ziva without thoughts of their assignment and what was to come next. Even if it was just a few minutes, he wanted to relish in each one. It had been years since he had an impending event that made him excited to get up. Like a child who knew he was going to Disney world when he woke. Like a kid on Christmas morning, he thought. That's what Ziva was to him. Christmas morning. A better gift than he would've ever thought to ask all along, placed in his life with great purpose. He was excited, nervous and scared that this new, enlightened Ziva would wake up and come to her senses and tell him this was a mistake. That they were crazy. That Gibbs would never allow it. But he didn't want to think of Gibbs and his reaction just now. He wanted to think of Ziva. Tony broke out of his thoughts to silence the alarm once he was sure it had awakened her.

She stirred, waking up easily and opened her eyes to see her partner looking fully alert, eyes trained on her decidedly. Like he had just had an epiphany. "Good morning, Z." Tony said with a grin. "Good morning, VERY special agent DiNozzo." Ziva winked. The feeling was so strange in the room. No longer tension, of the unknown status of their relationship. Not awkward, they were well past that with as long as they'd known each other. It was something neither could put their finger on. Contentment. They hadn't felt it in so long. Tony sat up and patted the space beside him, asking her to do the same. She did so, and pulled Tony into a tight embrace. He kissed her neck and hugged her back. Ziva pulled back first, hungry for his kiss. She wondered idly of she would ever get used to it, or if she would always have the desire, now that she had a taste of the real thing.

The events of the previous night should've prepared them both for what was about to take place, but sparks are unpredictable, flames so often out of control. So when their lips met, neither was ready for the intensity they felt. Tony lifted Ziva onto his lap and continued to kiss her with fervour. Ziva broke away from his lips and began her assault on Tony's neck. Once she tasted the salty flesh, she couldn't stop. She kissed his shoulders, leaned down to trail kisses along his chest. She felt his hand moving down her back, in her hair, the other moving up and down her thigh. She could feel him beneath her, and it was almost more than she could take. She stopped suddenly, remembering their decision to keep this under control until they got home and sorted it all out. "Oops!" Ziva laughed. Tony was grateful for her newfound lightness and that she had stopped when she did. Although he wanted her to continue forever, now was not the time nor the place. Ziva did not move, but remained on his lap, and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder. She felt his arms go around her. They both planned to stay in this position until they absolutely had to move.

They both knew that soon there would have to be a discussion about all of this. About the effect it may have on their jobs. On their boss specifically. But right now it was just the two of them. And for this moment, it was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That afternoon, they boarded a plane that took them back to D.C. Throughout the flight, Ziva was wrapped up in her thoughts. Her short conversation with Yaniv was all it took to have her in full on work mode again. Her time with Tony was incredible, the best she'd had in years. It was a welcome distraction from what had been happening in her life as of late, and finally telling him that she loved him took a huge weight from her shoulders. But now, it was time to get to the bottom of the situation at hand. Her mind was reeling. Why did Yaniv speak to her of loyalty? Why did he imply that she knew the motives that governed his actions? Ziva had not backed her family when they did wrong. Everyone knows she killed her own brother. And she fought with her father over his actions until the day he died. How she regretted those words now. Telling him that being sorry was not enough, that whatever he did to make amends, it couldn't be enough. She had basically told him that she could not forgive him. And then he was gone. The thought only served to fan her flame of revenge for Bodnar. Why had Ilan done this? Someone she and her father had trusted, loved and cared for like family. Ilan, Yaniv and even Orli filled up the space in her head with numerous questions and wonderings for hours.

Tony had been sleeping next to Yaniv on the plane since about 10 minutes after take off. Thats when Ziva decided she'd had enough of his conversation. When he woke up he noticed her, she was seated across the aisle, was awake, and appeared as though she hadn't slept a wink. She had that far off look on her face, and Tony could tell that she was deep in thought. He could imagine what she was contemplating. Her father, killed by a man they trusted, that man manipulated his brother into doing his dirty work. Tony felt so sad when he thought of how her heart must be breaking. He knew just then that he would have to be her stronghold, he had no room for selfish thoughts or motives. Until this case was solved, her heart healed, and this painful chapter of Zivas life closed, he resolved to do all he could for her. Nothing was about him anymore, or even about them. It was all about Ziva. He saw what looked like a single tear roll down her face. He got up and knelt down in the aisle next to her seat.

Ziva hated when she cried. She hated anyone seeing her like this, especially Tony. He had seen her cry so few times that he knew her thoughts must be very dark indeed for her to be crying in public. "Ziva, are you alright?" Tony asked as he pushed her hair back out of her face and kissed the tear on her cheek away. "I'm ok, Tony. Just thinking about my father again." She said, feeling her spirits lift at his touch. "What can I do? " he asked her, wanting to think of something, anything, to make her alright. "Exactly what you've been doing for me the last 24 hours, and the 8 years before that. Help me catch the bad guys, tell me that I'm doing good, that I'm making a difference. You are the one who knows me better than anyone. Just be you and stay with me. That's all I need." She looked at him with her not necessarily sad, but very troubled eyes, and allowed him to kiss her right there.

As soon as their lips met and she felt his hand move over her face and neck, Ziva felt a serene comfort wash over her. Of course she did. Tony not only knows her best, but is also the only man, aside from her own father, ever able to conjure up emotions in her so easily. He was the one who calmed her down after a hard day or a stressful case. The one who made her laugh on those days she didn't feel like getting out of bed, much less being at work. The one who had caused her extreme annoyance on so many occasions she couldn't count them if she wanted to. And the same one who let her know that she was not alone. The first who ever caused her to believe it. Just then she realized, she had faith in Tony, that she always had. She trusted him with her life daily. Trusted him to watch her back, and caused her to realize she needed someone to in the first place. She hadn't been really alone or on her own since meeting him. He had always been there to pick up her pieces. She then remembered all the times Tony had riled her up for no reason, and made a mental note to ask him if he somehow enjoyed seeing her in a flustered state. So many revelations in one day. Her love life had improved by leaps and bounds over these last days, but she had major ground to cover as far as her career was concerned. They both did. It was time to focus.

Tony broke their kiss and leaned up to kiss both of Ziva's cheeks, her forehead, and her nose. She smiled and shook her head. "You have always known just what I needed, Tony. I hope I can be for you all that you have been to me," she said with a serious yet bewildered tone. Wondering why, after all he had done, it never dawned on her before that he returned her love. You would think a great detective and ninja could put two and two together. "Ziva, you have been my source of passion and my reason to go on for so long. I hope I can give you what you truly need. You give me all I need simply by breathing." She hugged him tightly and said, "I love you with all I have." Tony cocked his head to the side, understanding exactly what she was saying. " Ziva, I love you with all that is within me, with everything I am. And I always will."

Neither could foresee the impending danger. They couldn't have known that in a few short hours, their 'always' could be over.


End file.
